Grenade Mod
Grenade Mods are useful pieces that modify the properties of your Protean Grenades by increasing their damage, changing their functionality, and/or adding elemental properties. They are named by their elemental property followed by their type, such as Explosive MIRV or Incendiary Rain. When getting rid of what appears to be duplicate mods, be aware that they may have significantly different damage ratings from each other, even if they have the same name and color. Grenade mods are dropped by enemies, found in skag piles and chests, and can be given as quest rewards. Contact Explode on contact with an enemy where an unmodded grenade would just bounce off an enemy if it is not time for it to explode yet. Rubberized Rubberized grenades behave as a rubber bouncing ball would when thrown, continuing to bounce along the ground or off any other surface until they explode. While these may appear useful for distant enemies, as it takes longer for a rubberized grenade to go off than most grenades, they are likely to take odd bounces and not reach them. However, rubberized grenades also explode both on contact and on close proximity to enemies, which can help to counteract this, especially indoors. MIRV MIRV grenades are highly effective cluster bombs and explode a preset time after they are thrown. When MIRV grenades explode, they throw out several more grenades, which subsequently explode. MIRV grenades are highly effective against groups of closely concentrated enemies, and become especially effective when they start boasting an Elemental effect, particularly Shock and Incendiary types. More info at Wikipedia's article on MIRV. Bouncing Betty Bouncing Betty grenades are standard grenades that "jump" into the air before exploding and throwing bomblets straight out from the central blast. These are similar to MIRVs, but because they go up in the air before exploding, they can hit foes hiding behind objects which MIRVs cannot. Between BBs and MIRVs, choose the one with the higher damage rating and sell off the other. As noted in Wikipedia, "Bouncing Betty" was originally the nickname for a German land mine. Transfusion Transfusion grenades are essentially vampiric grenades. They explode into a storm of white trails, which seek out enemies and damage them, turn red and return to you. When the red trails hit you, they heal you for the damage dealt. The explosion itself deals no damage, and the trails will travel an impressive range to seek out enemies. Transfusion grenades have no elemental property. If you are already at full health, it is normally better to switch to a grenade mod which will deal more damage, but keep the Transfusion grenade mod until you do need it. Note that transfusion mod grenades will actually heal the closest friendly unit, not just you. If you throw the grenade from far away and your teammates are closer, they will be healed. Also if there's a Claptrap unit around, it may also be "healed"...and you won't! Sticky Sticky grenades do not bounce, instead sticking to whatever they impact with, be it a floor, wall, or an enemy, making it easier to aim. After a few seconds, the grenade explodes. Other grenades may bounce along and explode past the opponents. Sticking a grenade to an enemy's weak point, inside a skag's mouth for example, can give the grenade a high chance to cause critical damage. However, a multi-explosion grenade is usually more effective. Rain Rain grenades launch themselves into the air then explode, the resulting explosion rains down in a cone shape around the original grenade affecting all targets in the area. When choosing between MIRV, Bouncing Betty, and Rain, the deciding factor will normally be the damage rating each has; keep the strongest and sell off (or dump to make room) the rest. Rain grenades have a smaller area of effect then MIRV or Bouncing Betty. Elemental Rain grenades have unique effects for each element. For example, Incendiary Rain would pop up and throw fire downwards onto enemies under it. Longbow Longbow grenades teleport to the point you are aiming at and explode at their destination. This makes them very accurate, since you do not need to arc them. They will teleport directly to the first object that would stop a normal bullet including walls, cover, and enemies themselves. It is best to aim for the ground at the enemy's feet or at walls/objects immediately behind the enemy. Enemies behind cover or with no other objects nearby can be difficult to damage with Longbows since the grenade must be aimed at and hit the enemy itself. For amazing accuracy, use a sniper rifle or any weapon with a decent scope to pinpoint your throw. When hiding behind cover occasionally Longbow grenades will impact invisible edges of the cover near the player's left side. Be careful if throwing Longbow grenades with cover to your left. In addition to direct combat, the combination of high accuracy and relatively low damage makes Longbow grenades an excellent choice for grenade jumping. Depending on the map, this can be far more useful than using them to damage enemies. Proximity Mine Proximity mines can be thrown and will wait (a few minutes) to explode until an enemy comes near. "Smarter" enemies will avoid triggering the mine, allowing for the player to separate enemies from each other to make them easier to deal with, block off a chokepoint, or otherwise provide general area denial. Proximity mines cannot be triggered by other explosions or allies walking over them. They can also be attached to just about any surface; and will detonate a few minutes after being set if not triggered by an enemy. Again, since smarter enemies will avoid them, this mod is less valuable as an offensive weapon. It may be useful as a defensive weapon when being chased, where the enemy will be harder to target with a standard grenade. Notes *If a proximity mine lands with an enemy within its detection radius, it will still not go off for a second or two. *VERY useful during the Circle of Death and Circle of Slaughter quests. You can chuck a bunch of proximity mines into the arena, buy more grenades, and even switch mods, before entering the arena. The proximity grenades will explode in about two minutes so be quick about it. Much more useful in the "Death" version, because the Skags will cheerfully blunder into your mines, while the bandits in the "Slaughter" quests will generally avoid them. **Sadly, I don't recall seeing any proximity mine mods until well after this quest during playthrough 1. *Similarly useful in any situation where you know you'll be squaring off against some animal/bug enemies. Slither, any of the Spiderant quests, Skagzilla, etc. **Mothrakk? Not so much. Grenade Mods by Manufacturer Category:Weapons Category:Items